


You Get What You Deserve

by C4t1l1n4



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 3000 words of pure fluff, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Jaskier | Dandelion Deserves Better, M/M, Magic, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sorceresses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Curses, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: When Geralt pisses off a local witch, he’s cursed to be like the monster he truly is, which, turns out, isn’t really that monstrous at allOrJaskier now has to deal with an overprotective White Wolf until the spell wears off.It’s actually kinda sweetJaskier deserves nice things. That’s it, that’s the entire fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 891





	You Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Barely edited, I am exhausted from writing this fic. Please excuse any mistakes.

It wasn’t Geralt’s fault. 

Really, it wasn’t. 

It’s just, after returning to the tavern covered in ghoul and only being paid half of the price originally promised, Geralt is tired and a little upset. So when he plops down at a table by himself with an overpriced pint of ale to watch Jaskier play, he’s not in the best mood. But, he knows that if he waits until Jaskier’s done, the bard will be able to sweet-talk his way into having a bath upstairs for the Witcher to clean up in, so he’s willing to sit in ghoul sludge a little while longer. 

So, really, it’s not his fault when a young woman comes over and sits across from him, blocking his view of the bard and disturbing his peace, that he’s not the nicest. He does his best to be civil, and by that, he mostly just sits there and doesn’t respond to the woman’s meager attempts of conversation, in hopes she’ll go away by herself. He’s too tired to be polite, he’s already on a short fuse, as he’s coming down from the potions he uses to fight and is resisting the urge to strangle the alderman for not giving him all their coin. So when she continues talking, her high pitched voice grating on his over-sensitive ears, he levels her with the most tired and softest look he can muster and says:

“I’d prefer to be alone if you don’t mind.” 

Okay, okay, so _maybe _it comes out more like a low growl than a tired request, but social skills aren’t exactly his forte. That’s why he has Jaskier.__

____

The woman stands with an offended huff and storms away, mumbling something under her breath. 

____

“What was her deal?” A familiar voice asks, and Geralt looks up to see Jaskier leaning against the table, lute in hand. 

____

He was so distracted with that woman, that he didn’t even notice Jaskier was finished performing. Geralt hums, taking a sip of watered-down ale before responding. “I think I offended her.” 

____

Jaskier huffs in agreement, “Well, she should know better to approach you after a contract, you get all grumpy.” 

____

“I get tired,” Geralt snaps back, harsher than intended. He shuts himself up by taking another sip of ale. 

____

Jaskier doesn’t flinch at the harsh words, “Like I said, grumpy.” There’s a pause, like he’s hesitant to voice what he wants to ask before he decides to anyway. “How much coin did you get?”

____

Geralt sends a hard look towards the alderman behind the counter. “Half.” 

____

Jaskier grimaces but doesn’t look shocked. “Well, they liked my singing well enough. I’ll see what I can do about getting you a bath - you smell horrible, by the way - and I’ll go play for another little bit, see how much more coin I can drum up.” He sighs, eyelids heavy and mood sour for just a second, before he straightens, eyes brightening, smile wide. “See you later.” 

____

Geralt feels something pull at his heart, he doesn’t like see Jaskier upset, but ignores it, muring out a quick thanks for the bath and heading towards their room. 

____

The bath is ready not 10 minutes later, and Geralt can faintly hear lute music drifting up the stairs as he climbs in, letting it soothe him as he rids himself of the filth on his body. He must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he registers is luke-warm water, fingers running through his hair and soft humming.

____

“Jaskier?” He asks softly, words clumsy as they leave his mouth. 

____

“I was wondering if you’d wake up.” Jaskier replies, a teasing lilt to his voice. “It must’ve been a really rough one if you crashed this hard.” He comments, obviously concerned. Geralt just hums. Jaskier takes this a confirmation that he’s right. “Well, regardless, you were pretty much clean, but I couldn’t leave your precious hair in the messy state that it was.” Jaskier carefully pours a bowl of water over his head, cautious not to get it in the Witcher’s eyes. “It barely gets the care it needs anyway.” Geralt hums once again. “Hey, no. No, no, no, no.” Jaskier chides softly. “I’m almost done. Once you get out of the bath and dried off, then you can sleep.” 

____

Geralt grumbles something but keeps his eyes open, changes into something light, and plops down onto the bed. This earns him a soft peal of laughter from the bard, and Geralt looks over at him, squinting his golden eyes to see as Jaskier extinguishes the candles that light the room, until there’s only one left. “Go to sleep, Geralt.” He says gently, and Geralt lets his eyes flutter shut. He stays awake long enough to hear the sound of clothes being shoved on and off and to feel the mattress dip beside him, before drifting off. 

____

———  
When Jaskier wakes up to an empty bed, he’s not really surprised. Geralt never did sleep long, no matter how exhausted he was the night before. He supposes it’s a side effect of all the trials, but Geralt seems to get up as soon as any light from the sun trickled in through the window. Jaskier yawns, sitting up in the bed, blankets pooling around his waist. What Geralt does on mornings like this, he does not know. 

____

He’s drawn to the window by yelling from down in the street in front of the inn. Jaskier stumbles over and peaks outside, only to see the young lady from last night and Geralt, having a rather loud conversation. Well, it’s more of the lady yelling at Geralt, presumably for being rude last night. He scrambles to make himself presentable but doesn’t even bother to put on his boots before rushing down the stairs to see if he could sweet-talk their way out of this one. He steps out of the inn in time to see magic swirling around the woman’s fingertips and picks up the pace to make it to Geralt’s side. 

____

“I will make you the monster you truly are!” The sorceress cries. 

____

Jaskier cringes at the choice of words. “Ah, um, sorry to intrude, but I’m sure whatever Geralt did to upset you, he didn’t mean it.” He calls, but the sorceress pays him no mind.

____

A flash of green light works its way from the tips of her fingers to slam into Geralt’s chest, the sheer force of it catching him off balance, knocking him backward onto the ground. “And you, little bard,” The sorceress crows, “This curse will end when you get what you truly deserve for defending that Witcher.” Jaskier tenses, half expecting to be hit with a wave of magic himself, but she just turns on heel and walks away. 

____

His attention is drawn back to the situation at hand by shrieks of fear from the crowd that gathered around them. He turns to looks where Geralt had fallen and finds a white wolf with sharp golden eyes sitting in his place. A gamut of emotions run through him, key ones being shock, anger, and glee, but none are fear. Geralt would never hurt him, cursed or not, he’s sure of it. The people around them scream and wail, some even arm themselves as Geralt growls, but Jaskier can tell by the way his ears lay flat and tail remains tucked between his legs, that Geralt is just as terrified. 

____

He crouches down to make himself less intimidating and holds out his hand, taking caution to keep his voice low and gentle. “Geralt,” the sound of his name catches the wolf’s attention and Jaskier takes that as a good sign, “It’s okay.” The wolf turns to face him and takes a hesitant step forward, sniffing at his hand. “I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me, Jaskier.” Geralt sniffs at him a little while longer before pausing, and then suddenly springing into action. He leaps at the bard, the force knocking Jaskier onto his back, lying flat on the ground with Geralt hovering over him. 

____

This action draws a collective gasp from the crowd, and Geralt whirls around, taking a few steps forward, growling. Jaskier props himself up on his hands and takes a look around. “You’re-“ he cuts himself off as he laughs. “You’re protecting me.” He says, and then louder, for the crowd to hear. “I have this under control, there’s nothing for you to need to worry about. If you wouldn’t mind, it’d make this a bit easier if you, uh,“ he pauses, looking for a polite word “disbursed.” He made a small ’shooing’ motion with his hands. 

____

As expected no one moved, but Geralt growled again, and Jaskier chides him gently, spurring them into action. Soon the square was pretty much empty, everyone going back to what they were doing before. The wolf turns back, nosing at the bard, licking his face. 

____

“Okay, okay,” Jaskier laughs, “Geralt!” He cries as he’s shoved onto his back once again, “That tickles, stop.” Geralt lets out a low whine but does and Jaskier takes the opportunity to catch his breath. “Alright, let’s go back to the inn and we’ll figure this out.” Jaskier pushes himself to his feet and heads back towards the inn, Geralt trotting happily alongside him. They make their way up the stairs and into their room as quickly as possible, to try and avoid being seen. The last thing he needs is trying to explain why there’s a wolf with him, Jaskier thinks.

____

With the door safely shut behind them, Jaskier perches on the side of the bed and looks down at Geralt. The wolf stares back up at him expectantly. “I’m sorry,” Jaskier says after a second, laughter lining his voice. “But you are just too cute.” 

____

Geralt huffs in annoyance and flops down at Jaskier’s feet. This does nothing but draw a laugh from the bard. “Did I offend you?” He teases, reaching down and running fingers through soft snowy fur. They stay like that for a bit, Jaskier joining the Witcher on the floor until the bard breaks the silence once more. “Maybe it’ll just go away after a while.” He muses aloud. “She said it’d be broken when I ‘get what I deserve’, whatever that may be,” He says, mocking the sorceress’ words. 

____

Geralt’s ears perk up. He suddenly stands and goes over to Jaskier’s lute, gently grabbing the strap in his mouth and dragging it over to the bard. _Mate._ Geralt thinks, but cannot say. _Play. Play for me, mate. Mate’s music is so good._

____

“Be careful with that!” Jaskier yelps, taking the lute from Geralt and examining it for any damage. Geralt sits in front of him expectantly. “You want me to play?” Geralt nods. “Hmm, you’re probably right.” Jaskier thinks aloud, starting to get to his feet. “It would do us good to get more coin.” Geralt whines, frustrated without being able to talk and resorts to pulling on Jaskier’s sleeve, forcing him to sit. 

____

“What?” The bard questions, confused. Geralt nudges at the lute once more. “Play?” Jaskier asks, trying to piece together what the wolf wants. Geralt nods. “But not downstairs.” Geralt nods again. “You- you want me to play for you,” Jaskier says in a halting manner as if he can’t even believe the words he’s saying as they’re coming out of his mouth. Geralt barks, dancing around in a circle, before settling down, resting his head on Jaskier’s lap. “Well, if you insist.” 

____

———  
Jaskier isn’t sure how much time has passed, but he knows he’s hungry, seeing as he hasn’t eaten anything since he’s woken up this morning. The music filling the room peeters out, and Geralt turns to look at him, cocking his head in confusion. Jaskier laughs.

____

“As much as I love playing for you,” Jaskier explains. “I need to eat.” 

____

Geralt hops to his paws. _Of course! How selfish of him. Mate needs food. Mate needs good food. Reward for such good playing!_ Jaskier stands as well, tucking his lute away safely and digging around in his pack for some dried meat. He stands, leaning against the wall and takes a bite. Geralt watches him for a second and then heads to the door. 

____

“What?” Jaskier asks, and Geralt realizes he can’t open it. He whines, pawing at it. “It isn’t a good idea to leave,” Jaskier says, but Geralt keeps scratching at it. The bard huffs, finishing what he was eating but complying. “This is a bad idea,” he declares, opening the door. 

____

Geralt takes off, running down the stairs and out the front door, heading towards the woods. Jaskier lets out a yelp and follows. They make it to the treelike before Geralt stops, Jaskier panting. “You are much faster as a wolf,” Jaskier leans over, trying to catch his breath before looking back up and pointing an accusing finger at the wolf, “That is not fair.” 

____

Geralt just wags his tail. “Now what?” Jaskier questions. Geralt starts moving again, but slower this time, until they’re just far enough in the treeline to just barely see the road, and nudges at Jaskier. He grabs Jaskier’s shirt in his mouth and tugs down, the same way he did earlier, hoping Jaskier gets the message. “You want me to sit?” Jaskier asks, sitting and leaning up against a tree. “Okay, now what?” 

____

Geralt starts to head deeper into the woods, but whirls back around when he hears the bard move. He growls, staring at Jaskier until he sat down again. “Okay, okay. I get it. Sit and stay. _I_ sit and stay? You’re the dog.” Jaskier huffs out a laugh but makes no move to get up again. Satisfied, Geralt heads deeper into the forest, one thing on his mind. 

____

He returns within the hour, carrying a rabbit between his bloodied jaws. Jaskier looks at him in surprise as the dead rabbit is dropped in front of him. He glances between the offering and the pleased looking wolf before him and puts the pieces together. “You hunted for me. Lunch.” Geralt lets out a bark, dancing around like he had done earlier when Jaskier figured out what he wanted, and the bard smiles. “Thank you, Geralt.” He reaches out and pets him for a bit, before turning back to the rabbit. “I don’t have any of our supplies with us though.”

____

Geralt sits suddenly, as if he hadn’t thought of that. He whines at the thought of his gift not being accepted. 

____

“But, we can bring it back with us,” Jaskier compromises, standing to his feet. “We’re just gonna have to sneak it in, and try not to get blood anywhere.” Geralt picks the rabbit up in his mouth again, and starts to walk back to the inn, tail swishing back and forth happily. 

____

———  
After sneaking their lunch successfully to their room, eating, and discarding the evidence, Jaskier waltz downstairs to charm his way into having another bath sent to their room. Geralt needs to get all the blood off his fur after all. The wolf hides under the bed while it is prepared, and only comes out once the door is firmly shut once more. 

____

“Come here,” Jaskier calls, “It’s safe now. And you, are filthy. To think,” Jaskier laments “you got a bath last night. Now you get another one.” 

____

Geralt whines. He was happy his mate ordered a bath, but he didn’t want one. _Mate deserves bath. I got one yesterday, Mate didn’t. Mate get bath. Get Mate in bath. ___

______ _ _

“You have blood all over you,” Jaskier points out. Geralt whines again, but Jaskier just rolls his eyes. 

______ _ _

Geralt finally settles on a plan. He comes closer, crowding Jaskier and nudging at him with his nose. He keeps doing this until he gets Jaskier backed up against the edge of the bath, and then shoves him particularly hard. Jaskier falls backward, landing in the bath fully closed. He splutters to the surface of the water, glaring at Geralt unhappily. 

______ _ _

“You absolute horse’s ass.” He snarls. 

______ _ _

Geralt’s ears flatten, another whine escaping his throat. He didn’t want his Mate mad at him. He was being nice. 

______ _ _

Jaskier notices the change in behavior and lightens up. “Well, since I’m in here,” He pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor next to him. “I might as well make use of it.” 

______ _ _

Geralt yips, and dancing again, causing Jaskier to pause, thinking. “You… wanted me to take a bath?” 

______ _ _

Geralt nods. Jaskier hums, reflectively, and finishes undressing. “Well, sorry for my harsh language then.” 

______ _ _

Geralt licks at his face to show that he’s forgiven. 

______ _ _

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this,” Jaskier warns, “You’re still filthy.” The bard wets his hands and rubs the fur around the wolf’s mouth, washing some of the blood away. He does this multiple times until the fur is snowy white again. “There.” 

______ _ _

Geralt licks at him again, to show his appreciation. Then, he moves up further until he’s licking the bard’s hair, and Jaskier laughs. “I appreciate the effort, but I’m better off washing it myself.” 

______ _ _

Geralt whines, he wants to help his mate. 

______ _ _

“You can do it next time, whenever we get this curse thing figured out.” He promises and the wolf seems satisfied. He finishes cleaning himself and puts on a new set of clothes, hanging up the wet ones to dry. Geralt nudges him towards the bed and Jaskier sits on the edge. Geralt hops up next to him. 

______ _ _

“You want to nap?” Jaskier asks, bewildered. Geralt settles for simply nodding. “It’s just after midday,” Jaskier protests, but Geralt lays down. “Fine, you can nap. I’ll see what I can do about this curse.” Geralt growls, latching onto the back of Jaskier’s shirt and tugging gently, careful not to tear it. 

______ _ _

Jaskier huffs, but yet again, complies. “Fine, you win. We’ll nap, then we’ll go look for a cure.” Jaskier lays down, settling himself comfortably on the mattress, and Geralt arranges himself snugly on top of the bard. Jaskier huffs, eyes growing heavy, weary from all the excitement from today, relaxed from the bath and comforted by the weight of Geralt on top of him. He yawns, pressing a soft kiss to the furry top of the wolf’s head and mumbling a quiet, “thank you” before drifting off to sleep.

______ _ _

———  
Waking up is a different experience. Instead, Jaskier finds himself laying on his stomach, the weight on top of him gone. He pushes himself up to look around the room for the wolf, only to realize Geralt was under him. Geralt, who is no longer a wolf, stares up at him with sleep-clouded golden eyes, white hair loose around him, spread on the pillow like a halo. Jaskier gulps. 

______ _ _

“Mate.” Geralt says, his voice more of a growl than normal. 

______ _ _

“Oh, so… not completely worn off yet then.” Jaskier muses. 

______ _ _

“Mate.” Geralt says again, reaching up to pull Jaskier down on top of him again. “Mine. Protect. Love.” Jaskier’s eyes widen, keeping himself propped up enough to look Geralt in the eyes. 

______ _ _

“Was that your wolf brain way of saying ‘I love you’?” 

______ _ _

Geralt nods, dragging Jaskier into a searing kiss. When they pull away, Jaskier’s head is spinning and his heart is racing. 

______ _ _

“Well then. We’ll have to talk about this more when you’re fully you again.” He pauses, thinking. “The curse is supposed to end when I get what I deserve for protecting you, that’s what the sorceress said.”

______ _ _

“Deserve love.” Geralt says, kissing the bard again. 

______ _ _

And, well, how could Jaskier argue with that?

______ _ _


End file.
